Jeden z wielu
by Nerejda
Summary: Część 1 w serii "ślizgońska filozofia". Bycie Ślizgonem to nie kwestia wyboru, Teodor świetnie zdaje sobie z tego sprawę i może dlatego tak surowo ocenia świat. Lekko filozoficzny slash TN/BZ, zgodny z epilogiem.


**Tytuł:****_Jeden z wielu_****  
****Autor****:** Nerejda  
**Fandom:** Harry Potter**  
****Gatunek:** obyczajowy  
**Oznaczenie wiekowe****:** G  
**Ostrzeżenia: **związki m/m, filozoficzne gdybania  
**Bohaterowie:** Teodor Nott  
**Relacje: **TN/BZ  
**Liczba** **rozdziałów:** 1, miniaturka**  
****Kanon: **zgodny z wszystkimi tomami**  
Beta:** Tyczka, bajarka**  
****Datowane** **na:** wrzesień 2008  
**Streszczenie:** Bycie Ślizgonem to nie kwestia wyboru, Teodor świetnie zdaje sobie z tego sprawę i może dlatego tak surowo ocenia świat. Część pierwsza w serii „ślizgońska filozofia".  
**Sequele:** Post scriptum, Na przekór  
**Disclaimer:** Opowiadania nie powstały dla odniesienia żadnej korzyści majątkowej, a bohaterowie i elementy świata przedstawionego cyklu należą do jego autorki, Joanne K. Rowling Wszystko inne jest jednak tworem mojej chorej wyobraźni i proszę to uszanować.  
**A/N:** Pomysł narodził się przypadkiem jako efekt dyskusji z Aileen_Aną. Postanowiłam udowodnić jej, że Ślizgoni jednak mają uczucia, nawet jeśli łatwo ich nie okazują.

Dedykowane **Nathali**.

Miłego czytania.

* * *

**JEDEN Z WIELU**

_Nerejda_

* * *

**1.**

Mogę tak wiele — w końcu jestem czarodziejem i to nie byle jakim — a jednocześnie nie mogę nic.

Mogę pisać do Ciebie listy… albo i nie.

W listach będę pisać o Tobie, o sobie i o nas. Co z tego, że nie ma „nas"? Nieważne.

Nie wypowiem ani jednego z tych słów na głos. Wszystko pozostanie w sekrecie, ukryte głęboko gdzieś tam w niebycie. W tym świecie, w którym moja miłość nie byłaby zła. W świecie, w którym mógłbym powiedzieć ci prawdę.

To będzie mój sekret. Mój i tylko mój.

Miłosne listy nie zostaną wysłane. Nigdy nie weźmiesz ich do ręki i nie przeczytasz. Mógłbyś spytać, dlaczego? Miałbyś do tego prawo. Prawo, które daję ci z własnej woli: do zadawania pytań, do żądania odpowiedzi, prawo do prawdy. Jak to ładnie brzmi, wiesz?

Ale słowa mają wielką moc, zbyt wielką na nasz nieważny świat. Jeśli je wypowiesz, jeśli ośmielisz się powiedzieć to, o czym marzy Twoje serce, one nie znikną. Zawisną w przestrzeni, zawirują w czasie i niesione miękkim podmuchem w końcu się zmaterializują, jak ja i Ty. Jak moja miłość. Nie będzie od nich ucieczki. Żadne zaklęcie nie sprawi, że znikną. Ani _Evanesco_, ani _Finite_, ani żadne inne, które przyjdzie Ci na myśl. Nie będzie można udawać, że nigdy nie padły. Dlatego… dlatego nie powtórzę ich nawet szeptem… nie spróbuję nadać im kształtu…

Możesz myśleć, że to tchórzostwo.

Możesz oskarżyć mnie o zbytnią ostrożność.

Możesz nawet uznać, że okłamuję sam siebie.

Daję ci do tego prawo, ale zważ na naszą sytuację.

Ty i ja, obaj w tym samym stopniu, jesteśmy zaplątani w Historię. Nasze drogi zostały już wyznaczone dawno temu. Zarówno Ty, jak i ja nie mamy wyboru, nikt nam go nie dał — nie oszukujmy się. Przypieczętowano nasz los, w chwili gdy nikomu niepotrzebny kapelusz krzyknął: „Slytherin", a być może nawet wcześniej. Może rodząc się w takich a nie innych rodzinach, zmuszono nas do przyjęcia tego życia. Może to wszystko — ten cały bzdurny świat, który ocenia nas teraz tak surowo, karząc za to, kim jesteśmy — było jedną z wielu przyczyn dzisiejszego losu nas, Ślizgonów. Czy powinniśmy ponosić konsekwencje za coś, na co nie mieliśmy wpływu? Czy ktokolwiek ma prawo karać nas za lojalność wobec rodziny? Oni wszyscy właśnie tak myślą — jesteśmy winni tylko dlatego, że zagraliśmy w ich grę i dostaliśmy złe karty. Piękny jest ten świat, prawda? Jedenastoletni zbrodniarze, oto czym jesteśmy.

Czasami wydaje mi się, że rację mają ci idealiści, z Potterem na czele, którzy próbują skleić ten rozbity dzban, niekiedy zaś, iż to Voldemort próbował osiągnąć coś ważnego, ale robił to złymi metodami. Pewnie nikt nie ma racji. Wszyscy zbłądzili, szukając wyjścia tam, gdzie go nie ma, nigdy nie było. A może wszyscy źle szukali?

Zresztą teraz to już nieważne. Zostaliśmy oskarżeni, osądzeni i ukarani. Nie razi mnie ich potępiające milczenie, za nic mam oskarżycielskie spojrzenia, gniewne słowa. To nieważne, bo nie oszukujmy się — wszyscy są winni. Czasami bardziej, czasami mniej. Każdy radził sobie jak mógł, byleby tylko jego bliscy przeżyli. W tym świecie nie ma nieskazitelnie czystej bieli, nawet atrament jest bardziej granatowy niż czarny.

Doskonałość kaleka, ułomna jest właśnie dlatego doskonała. Ludzie są doskonali, wtedy gdy są sami. Tak jak ja. Samotność wyzwala, pozwala na szczerość. I dlatego mogę pisać ten list, jeden z wielu. Co z tego, że żadnego nie przeczytasz?

Piszę dla Ciebie.

To jest ważne.

Mogę to robić milion razy i za każdym razem inaczej. Wszystko już było, ktoś powiedział, ale co z tego? Ja piszę pierwszy raz, to ważne, najważniejsze.

**2.**

Widzę cię przelotnie w tłumie ludzi. Miga mi Twoja twarz, Ty dostrzegasz mnie pierwszy i udajesz, że nie widzisz. Rozumiem.

Jesteś aurorem, ważnym pracownikiem ministerstwa, jednym z wielu trybików w machinie nowego świata. A ja? Ślizgon, syn Śmierciożercy i przyjaciel tych, których Ty doprowadziłeś przed oblicze Wizengamotu. Teraz nic nas nie łączy — nic, prócz mojej miłości. Nie zamienimy ani jednego słowa, tak jak kiedyś.

A wiesz, że to zabawne? Naprawdę.

Nie podobasz mi się. Właściwie nawet cię nie lubię, a jednak jesteś najważniejszą osobą w moim życiu. Śmieszne. I żałosne.

A potem, kiedy zapadnie zmrok, moje słowa tracą znaczenie, ich sens rozmywa się szybciej niż zdążyłbyś mrugnąć. Wtedy wiem, że nieważne, co będę sobie wmawiać, ile razy spróbuję oszukać sam siebie, bo i tak łączy nas coś specjalnego. Grzech naszych ojców, grzech pochodzenia. Jesteśmy do siebie bardziej podobni, niż byśmy chcieli.

A potem, gdy zbliża się świt, zamykam oczy i widzę Twą twarz, jak patrzysz na mnie obojętnie, wtedy gdy spotkaliśmy się przypadkiem. Jak udajesz, że się nie znamy. To nawet nie boli. Tylko smutek i żal — moi nieodłączni kompani.

I wtedy myślę, że dlatego Cię nie lubię. Za to, iż wyszedłeś, a ja musiałem dalej tkwić w tym świecie i czuć, jak czas przelatuje mi przez palce. Ty wybrałeś nowe, zostawiając mnie na pastwę kurzu i starości.

Odchodzisz z uśmiechem, śmiejąc się do Pottera, odprowadzany moim spojrzeniem. Obaj wyglądacie niczym doskonałe lalki, świetnie dopasowane do sytuacji, ale ja wiem, widzę waszych oczach tęsknotę. Tą samą, która pożera moje serce.

Od tego nie ma ucieczki. Próbowałem.

Teraz wasza kolej.

**3.**

Chcę cię dotknąć, tak po prostu. Wystarczy, że uściśniesz moją dłoń przy powitaniu. Muszę się przekonać, że umysł nie płata mi figli. Czasami starczy tak niewiele, by zwariować. Przekonałem się o tym naocznie, patrząc na Draco. Wydaje się opętany, niczym inferius krąży po rodowej siedzibie, samotny i opuszczony. Nie radzi sobie z tym wszystkim. Trudno mu się dziwić — ojciec w Azkabanie, gdzie posiedzi jeszcze jakiś czas, matka w świętym Mungo pod opieką uzdrowicieli. I on sam, prawie równie nieszczęśliwy jak niegdyś Potter, na którego punkcie nadal ma obsesję. Chyba nigdy się z niego nie wyleczy. W końcu jest Malfoyem — szaleństwo ma we krwi.

Ale…

Dlaczego przyszedłeś?

Czujesz się samotny? Znudził ci się tłum potakujący każdemu Twojemu słowu? A może przyszedłeś znaleźć coś dla siebie — jeśli tak, to wybacz, ale możesz odejść. Drzwi są za tobą, chwyć za klamkę i wróć tam, skąd przyszedłeś.

Uśmiechasz się lekko, czekając, aż Cię wyproszę. Ale przecież wiesz, że nigdy nie robię tego, czego oczekują inni. Zostań więc. W ten wieczór są tysiące samotnych ludzi. Możemy spędzić go razem, trochę mniej samotni. I nawet jeśli skomplikuje to moje życie, to trudno. I tak jest wystarczająco skomplikowane.

Dlaczego milczysz? Boisz się przyznać, po co przyszedłeś? Zresztą… co za różnica, możesz zostać i milczeć.

Cisza jest czymś pięknym, jeśli dzieli się ją naprawdę. Obaj jesteśmy zbyt ślizgońscy, by pozwolić komuś na taką bliskość. I sam już nie wiem, czyja to wina? Nasza, ich, a może niczyja. Milczymy wspólnie, choć oddzielnie, każdy w swoim świecie.

Nie wiem, dlaczego przyszedłeś, czego ode mnie oczekujesz, ale cieszę się, że jesteś.

Choć raz naprawdę.

**4.**

Wymawiam Twoje imię szeptem.

Smakuję, rozkoszuję się jego brzmieniem — każda głoska ma swój własny indywidualny smak.

B — jest gorzkie, zostawia metaliczny posmak w moich ustach; to cisza między nami.

L — leciutkie i delikatne niczym perfumy mojej matki, i Twój wzrok, gdy w końcu patrzysz mi w twarz.

A — słodkie i niosące błogość jak bliskość, jaka paradoksalnie pojawia się między nami.

I — jest pełne oczekiwania, intensywne jak nadzieja w moim sercu.

S — twarde jak Twoje usta, gdy przycisnąłeś mnie do ściany.

E — smakuje szczęściem zaspokojenia.

Żałuję, że wcześniej nie odważyłem się tego zrobić.

Słowa mają wielką moc, ale największą wtedy, gdy dzielisz je razem ze mną.

**5.**

Nawet jeśli odejdziesz.

Nawet jeśli będziemy udawać, że nic się nie stało.

Nawet jeśli zostaniesz.

Nie żałuję.

Nie żałuje się chwil, żałuje się życia.

**6.**

Ślizgoni odchodzą bez pożegnania.

Ślizgoni wymykają się ukradkiem.

Ślizgoni nie mówią: „kocham".

Ślizgoni są Ślizgonami, czy tego chcą czy nie.

Nie uciekniesz od tego.

Ja też nie.

**7.**

Zbliża się świt.

Zaraz otworzysz oczy i…

Decyzja należy do Ciebie.

Ja poczekam, mam czas — całą resztę życia.

Może to bajka skończy się szczęśliwie, może nie, ale… było warto.

Choćby tylko dla tego jednego wieczoru.

**8.**

Nadal mogę pisać listy do Ciebie… albo i nie.

Wszystko zależy od decyzji, jaką za chwilę podejmiesz.

Choć chyba już znam odpowiedź.

W końcu też jestem Ślizgonem.

* * *

_Edytowano: 2009-06-14_


End file.
